Real Steel Rose (cont)
by Madsluads
Summary: This is a continuum of the original story Real Steel Rose. I contacted the author and they are allowing me to continue it. Hope you like and I don't mess it up. Original summary: A girl gets experimented on and escapes. She ends up in Max's backyard with a large robot companion. Can Max reach his dad to help hide her before she is found.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey everyone. I read this story a while ago and noticed that the author hadn't updated in a while. I contacted them via PM and they are allowing me to continue it. The first three chapters have been written by the original author, redamiB6147. I don't know about you guys, but I think they did a wonderful job. And I pray to God that I don't mess it up.**

* * *

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Said a male voice above me. I twitched, squeezing my eyes tighter as a blinding light stabbed through my eyelids. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as I tried to clear my vision. The sight of a smart looking military man swam into focus. I blinked again, rolling my head slightly to see if that would help. I finally settled on squinting, one eye screwed tightly shut as the light seemed to only intensify. I moved my head around, looking to see where I was located. I was lying on top of a table, the stark metal machines beeping loudly around me.

"I bet you are wondering where you are young lady." The military man said. I turned my head back to him, noting a swimming feeling in my head. I must still be groggy from sleeping. I nodded, blinking stupidly at the man.

"Well, we found you out in the road. Got a nasty gash on your shoulder and your head. Didn't think you would mind us messing around with your head, for you were legally dead for 15 minutes." The man said. He gained my full attention at the word dead.

"You see, we needed a volunteer for the new beta program we have rattling around here. It connects someone to a new Military RSOU. To make things easier on our soldiers fighting wars, you see. No one would need special training to work one. Just think, and it will happen." He was walking around me, the light still intense on me. I tried to follow him with my head, but the strange floating feeling in my head was getting worse. It almost felt like a headache, but without the pain.

"This would keep our soldiers safe too. No more unnecessary dying. But, you see, no one wanted to volunteer…."the man said, and the light reflected off of one of his metals. I automatically regarded him as a general, my eyes narrowing in pain and disgust. The military was always after something new now that robots were boxing.

"So….are you telling me that you connected me to one of these…robots?" I asked the general, proud that my voice barely slurred together.

"You mean you cannot feel it yet?" the genereal asked, leaning over me and blocking the damned light out of my eyes. I sighed, relaxing as one pressure was put off my skull.

And I tensed as I felt something probing gently into my own consciousness. My eyes flew open as I started to get shadow senses of moving much taller than I was. Diffferent sounds, some amplified and some not, different sights. There were flashes of people scurrying around me. I looked around slightlessly as I tried ot gain my bearings.

"No, no, we didn't connect you to just one o these robots. We connected you to the only one in exhistance." The general said, but I wasn't really paying attention. A large shadowy figure had appeared behind him, blocking more light. I was really starting ot hate light in all forms.

"Ah. Here it is now." He said, moving out of my sight to show me a robot at least 15 feet tall. It was bulky in the chest area, its legs stocky and covered in thick armor. It eyes were what caught my attention. There was intelligence in that gaze.

[Hello.] a slightly robotic male voice filled my head, reverberating with comfort and satisfaction. I gasped, scooting slight backwards as it took a step forward.

"Are they responding to each other?" The general asked someone behind me. The robot looked up from me and locked eyes with the general for a second.

"Output is good. She didn't reject the chip. If anything, she accepted it quicker than we thought." Said a feminine voice. I started to get up, my eyes still locked onto the robot. It looked at me, its thick helm void of everything but the softly glowing blue of its eyes. I set my feet on the floor, hissing at how cold it was.

[Don't overstress yourself.] The male voice said. I grumbled to myself, shaking my head as I sat on the edge of the table.

"How can I feel you?" I asked the robot, and I stood, a hand staying on the table to steady me as I got used to being on my legs again.

[There is a chip in your brain that is connecting you to me. I can feel your heartbeat is elevating; understandable.] He said, and I smiled at that, letting go of the table. The general and the tech behind me fell silent as I started taking shaky steps towards the robot.

"I can feel your energy. I can feel what you do."I said, and I moved closer, my legs shaking.

[You are not strong enough. You must rest.] The robot said. I laughed, shaking my head.

"You don't know me very well." I said, and I stumbled, my arms flailing for purchase. The robot watched me, tilting its head to keep me under its gaze. I stopped a few feet away from him, looking up into its eyes. He kneeled down, bringing his head closer to mine. I reached up to his face, my hand shaking.

[Do not be afraid.] He said, and I smiled softly, touching the metal of his face. It was cool to the touch, ridged slightly form a small dent. There was an electrical hum through his frame that made my fingertips tingle. My legs gave out from the over exertion, and the robot reached forward faster than I could see and caught me, cradling me gently in its large palm.

"Shall we show you to your room?" the general said, breaking the quiet spell the robot and I were in. I looked at him resting my head against the robots thick chest plate. I nodded weakly, letting my thoughts drift as the robot did the walking for me.

[We will not be able to get out without a fight. This place is well fortified.] The robot said, to me, keeping me awake. We stopped in front of a room with a thick steel door and reinforced concrete walls. The door opened, showing a recharge station for the robot and a small cot like bed, a bathroom and a table and chair. The robot ducked into the room, the door shutting and locking closed behind him. He set me down on the bed, pulling a large slightly scratchy blanket overtop of me. He then went into the recharge station, charging himself and powering down.


	2. Meeting of Max

**A/N: Uh... I got nothin except for** [atlas speak].

* * *

Two months later and I still didn't have any idea of how we could get out of the complex. What I did know is that I wanted out. I was restless, tired of staring at the dark gray walls that always surrounded me.

The good thing was I had better control of my link with Atlas, my robot. Everyone else in the complex still referred to him as R2145. I hated that name.

Atlas had systems that no other robot was built with. He could scan for heat signatures, had weapon tracking ( he had no live weapons) and he would was able to knock over a standard tank.

No one else had figured out that he was sentient. Everyone believed that he just shadowed my brainwaves to understand some of the things that I had him do. An overly obedient robot that followed commands like a good solider.

I hated everyone around me.

[Alexandra?] Atlas asked, his blue eyes glowing gently from the corner he charged in. I was sitting up on the bed, my eyes locked onto the black wall in front of me. I didn't sleep as much as I had before Atlas. I had too many thoughts running through my head at once for that. I looked towards him as he searched through my recent thoughts.

[Come here child.] He said, and I walked through the darkness, borrowing his sight to avoid the random furniture scattered through the room. I stood in front of him, my eyes locked on the floor.

[Look at me.] He said, and I refused, a single tear falling down my cheek. He lifted my chin with a gentle hand, forcing me to look into his eyes.

[We will get out of here] he said, and I felt another tear join the first on its journey down my cheek. He reached out with another hand, pulling me into his lap. I curled up around his arm, weeping as he mentally soothed me. He pulled me closer to his chest, the humming of his systems slowly lulling me back to sleep.

"Wakey wakey S3661!" called a voice over the intercom. I groaned, shutting my eyes against the light the flooded the once dark room. I glared at the door as it shuddered open, three soldiers armed to the teeth with large guns and black armor walked in, waiting for us.

[Are you ok?] Atlas asked, powering up and rising from his charging station. I nodded, running a hand through my now waist length hair. It was tied back with a scrap of ribbon I found in the corner of the room one day, but that seemed to have fallen out late last night sometime. I looked in vain for it, but it was no where to be found. Training was going to be a major problem.

"No time to waste, S3661." Said one of the soldiers. I nodded to him, walking through with Atlas close behind me. The door slid to a shut behind us as we walked down the corridor to the mess hall. We were about ten feet away from the entrance to the hall when a siren like alarm lit up the hallway with flashing lights.

"What's going on?" I yelled at one of the soldiers. He turned towards me, his gun cocked and ready to fire.

"Someone's exploded something in a lab, I'm guessing!" he said, and at that point in time Atlas scooped me up, running towards the source of the heavy smoke gushing through the hallway. I started coughing, covering my mouth with my shirt.

"Atlas, what are you doing?" I asked, keeping my eyes shut and my mouth covered. He didn't respond, ducking into the smoke of the destroyed lab.

[Getting you out of here.] he said, and suddenly we were in bright sunshine, clean air ridding the scent of burning materials.

[We must hurry. That solider must have reported us by now.] Atlas said, and he charged into the sparse woods surrounding the compound from view.

"Max! Hurry up now!" called a feminine voice. A young boy, around the age of eleven turned towards the door, looking over his shoulder at the girl standing at the edge of the backyard. She was dirty, covered in mud and leaves. She lifted a finger, motioning him to stay quiet. A glint of metal above her made Max peer into the brush; a robot stood just behind her. His face lit up with glee, and he took another step towards the girl. She shook her head, motioning him towards the door.

"Go. Ill still be here when you get back." She said, and Max turned, ready for dinner more than ever.

I watched the boy run inside, leaning against Atlas as I closed my eyes. He relaxed slightly, his fans whirling harder to cool his systems.

[He knew what I was, Alex.] Atlas said, keeping a close eye on the back door. I nodded, smiling slightly.

"What kid doesn't know what you are?" She said, and Atlas shifted, rocking me slowly. I opened my eyes as I looked through the trees at the sun. It was setting soon, which meant less visibility. Good of the kid came back. Atlas could hide in the trees.

We had moved further from the complex than we thought, according to Atlas's trip meter. He was running low on energy as well. He needed to charge soon. And I had no idea where to go for that.

We started heading towards the lights we saw on the horizon, hoping for anything we could steal energy from.

[The child is returning.] Atlas said, keeping still as the kid ran across the backyard. He held something in front of his chest in a bag, glancing over his shoulder at the door.

"Be back before 10!" the woman called, and the kid yelled back. I shook my head as he slid to a stop before me.

"I didn't know if you had eaten, so I sneaked food out for you." He said, and he offered me the food. I smiled, thanking him and taking it. It smelled delicious.

It was real food, home cooked and steeped in seasonings, unlike the food at the complex. I was never going to miss anything from that place.

"Does he fight?" he asked, and I shrugged, finishing the food quickly and handing him back the plate. He took it, setting it down beside him as he moved closer. I stood up, moving forward as Atlas's target locked onto the boy.

"Easy kid, we've been on the road for a long time. " I said, and he backed off, watching Atlas as he moved back into the shadows some more.

"What's your name kid?" I asked, and he glanced at me then back at Atlas. He sighed, running a hand through sandy blonde hair.

"Max. Max Kenton." He said, and I held out my hand after rubbing it on my pants. He looked at me oddly, slowly putting his hand out as well.

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet ya. This big boy here is Atlas, and we haven't found a good fight in a while." I said, shaking his hand. He nodded, releasing his hand.

" Can I see him?" Max asked, and I nodded, moving out of Atlas' way as he walked forward. He glared at the boy, stepping closer than I was comfortable.

"Wow. He's pretty rugged. Got some dents I see." He said, and he walked around him, inspecting him. I winced as I felt a twinge in my leg, rubbing at that spot. Then I realized that it wasn't my leg that was hurting.

"Ok, that's new." I said, and I walked forward towards Atlas's left leg, inspecting it. There was a stick stuck under the armor, blocking one of the pistons from fully being used. I pulled at it, ignoring the twinges I got in my own leg as the stick wiggled out. I chucked the stick towards the nearest tree, checking the piston for any damage.

"Yeah, we've been traveling for a while, remember?" I said, and Max raised an eyebrow, looking towards the street.

"Where's your truck? Only way to run a bot as good as this one is a trainers truck." He said, and he crossed his arms, looking intently at me. Atlas turned slightly, looking towards me.

[He knows something is up, Alex. We cannot afford for him to tell anyone that there was a girl with an expensive robot wandering around.] He said, and I shook my head, running my hand through my hair.

"He's mine, if that's what you were wondering. We just….lost the truck. Someone took it, thought there was a good bot inside." I said, lying and hoping he wouldn't smell it. He shook his head, a half smile on his face.

"Good story, but I know one better. You ran away from the military complex down the road a good bit. We, as in the good citizens of this crappy town, are supposed to report any sightings of you." Max said, and I paled, Atlas stepping closer. He now towered over the boy, targeting him again.

"So then why haven't you reported me yet?" I asked, standing up and walking over to Atlas. He was running low on juice. I didn't want to have to shut him down, but that was looking like my only option soon. I didn't want to be alone again.

"Cause I don't like this town. I want to be with my dad and my own bot, but….he visits a lot. My aunt Debra says that he's trying to be a better dad." He said, and he turned, almost running into one of Atlas' legs. He looked up, noticing the flickering lights in Atlas' eyes.

"He needs to recharge?" He asked me, and I nodded, walking until I was touching Atlas' leg. He relaxed slightly, fans clicking to cool his systems.

"I can get my dad here with the truck tomorrow. Its summer, I don't have school. We can travel places…fight, train…." Max said, turning back towards his house. I smiled, picking up the forgotten plate and calling out softly for Max.

"Don't forget to return this, champ. Go home, I'll be here tomorrow. Don't worry about your aunt; we've gotten really good at ninja-ing." I said, and Max smiled, running off to his house and sneaking in the back door. Atlas reached down ,and I climbed up his arm as we walked further into the woods. The sun was now fully set and we didn't want anything or anyone to get curious.

* * *

Max ran into his house, putting the plate in the dishwasher and running up to his room. He shut the door behind him, sighing as he looked over his room. There were pictures of his bot, Atom, everywhere. The towel he had of Zeus was tacked onto his wall, as well as different articles and magazine covers featuring Atom as the people's robot. He kicked aside the scattered items and dirty clothes on the floor, walking to his bed where his phone sat. It was a gift from his father. His dad's number was number one on speed dial.

"Max? You have fun?" his aunt asked through the door. Max called out an affirmative, and he waited with a held breath as his aunt walked away. He reached for his phone, knocking a few scattered robot parts he was tinkering with off his bed and onto the floor.

He called his dad, waiting as it rang.

"Yeah?" he heard his dad ask. Max sighed, a slight smile on his face as he started talking.

"Hey dad, can you come pick me up tomorrow?" he asked, waiting anxiously for the answer. He heard Bailey in the background, asking who it was.

"Yeah, Ill get ya. What for?" his dad asked, and Max paused, thinking of how to word his situation.

"I found a girl. She's got a robot she wants to fight, but she s got very little to no equipment to fight with. Her bot need a serious charge….and she asked for my help." He asked, and he heard Bailey start to talk, her voice getting faster and faster as she got more excited.

"Yeah, ill come get ya. We will see what we can do with the girl's bot too. Debra know you wanna come with me?" his dad asked. Max waited, looking out his window. Alex and Atlas were gone.

"Yeah. Shes cool with it." He said, and his dad laughed at something Bailey said.

"You know, Atom misses you. At least I think that's what hes been doing. Hes a little slower with you gone." His dad said, and Max laughed himself, looking at the most recent picture of Atom on his wall.

"I miss you all too. Ill see ya tomorrow dad. Love ya." Max said ,and he got a muttered love ya too before he hung up.

Max went to bed soon after, thinking about Atom and Atlas and Alex as he drifted off.


	3. Avoidance of Atomic Implosion

**A/N: Still got nothin.**

* * *

"Alex?" Max called softly into the woods. He held another plate covered in plastic wrap. He had been calling out for 15 minutes now.

"Whats up little man?" Alex said, appearing to his left. Max jumped, looking towards her position. Atlas was not far behind her.

"My dad's almost here. I want you to meet him." Max said, looking mainly towards the robot. Alex laughed, looking towards Max's house.

"How are we supposed to meet him if you good people are supposed to report us?" she asked, and Max shrugged, looking towards the house as well.

These woods dump you out towards the edge of the town. Can you meet up at the diner down there?" Max asked, and Alex nodded, catching sight of the plate in his hands.

"That for me?" She asked, and Max passed it over, watching with amusement as Alex tore into the steaming food, relishing each bite.

"When you want us to meet up with you and your pop?" she asked, and Max shrugged, pulling out a spiffy phone from his pocket. He punched in a number and started talking into it.

"Dad? How close are you? I asked her to meet at the diner. 2 hours? She will be there." Max said, and he waited, nodding slightly to the things his dad said.

"Yeah, I love you too." He said and he slid his phone in his pocket, looking towards the girl. She handed him back the plate.

"Here all that?" Max asked, and Alexa nodded looking towards Atlas.

"We will be there." She said, and they melted back into the woods.

"So cool." Max said and she turned and walked back into the house, putting the plate into the dishwasher and walking into this room to check his packed bag.

"Hey Dad! You ready to go?" Max asked, running up and hugging his father. Charlie Kenton ran a hand through his hair, hugging his son hard.

"Yes I am. Debra knows?" Charlie asked, and Max nodded. He had told Debra about this impromptu dad vacation earlier today. She said that it was fine, he had no school and they were going on a trip anyways. Max ran to the truck, looking to the glass to see Atom sitting in his recharge booth.

"You sure are eager to get away from here for a while." Charlie said, starting up the truck and pulling away from the curb. Max nodded, looking out the windshield and watching as they made it closer and closer to the diner.

"Wanna eat while we are here?" Charlie asked, and Max nodded, searching the booths for the familiar girl. She wasn't there.

"Two?" the waitress asked, and a breathy voice cut in.

"No, three. Sorry I'm late, guys." Said a feminine voice, and Charlie turned, an eyebrow raised to see a scrawny 16 year old standing just behind max. Max turned and smiled up at her, nodding to his dad.

"This way please." The host asked, and I walked over towards a booth near the back of the diner. I walked slowly, running a hand through my hair and trying to keep it out of my eyes. It kept falling into my face, hiding it from view.

"Your waiter will be along shortly." The host said, and she walked off to help the next couple that walked in. Max sat next to his dad, and I sat across the table from them.

"So. Max said you wanted to talk to me?" Charlie asked, and I nodded.

"I'm Alex, by the way. I got a proposition for you." I said, and I started to look over the menu in my hands, my stomach growling lightly. It had been a long time since breakfast. Charlie glanced over the menu, made sure they had what he wanted, then shut it and set it on the edge of the table. He sighed, looking at me as I fidgeted slightly under his gaze.

"And what would that be?" Charlie asked, Max peeking over his own menu at me, intent on hearing my answer.

"I want to box. Well, my bot does. I fight, pay you for energy consumption, possibly save up enough for my own truck, then leave you be."I said, setting my own menu down. Max ducked behind his menu as he was caught staring at Alex.

"And why do you think that I will take you on?" Charlie asked, leaning over the table. I sighed, running a hand through my hair again. I looked out the window, staring at the cars passing through the street outside. Charlie's truck was parked right by the curb, blocking most of the view of down town.

"I have no good reason to say. No excuses. I just…need some help to get on my feet. Get me away from this town and ill leave. Anything would be helpful." I said, and the waitress came to the table, asking for drink orders and food orders.

Everyone ordered, and the waitress whisked away, taking the menus with her as the company at the table sat in quiet. A country tune played softly from a jukebox near the front of the diner.

"You realize that I could indebt you to me forever, right?" Charlie said, and Max elbowed the larger male, glaring at him. He looked at his son, shrugging his shoulders slightly as Max shook his head.

"And? Anything is better than now. Atlas is losing power faster than I can block it." I said, and Charlie looked back at me, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"What do you mean, faster than you can block it?" he asked, and I sighed again, letting my head fall back against the booth behind me. I reached out with my hand, catching Charlie's own. My hand was cold and slightly clammy to the touch. Charlie jerked slightly in reaction; it was almost 96 degrees outside.

"Max didn't tell you?" I asked, and Charlie shook his head, looking from me to his son. Max shrank slightly in his seat.

"It really isn't something to talk about here." I said, and the waitress arrived carrying three plates of food. Everyone dug in, the table falling quiet.

"Check please." Charlie asked, and they paid for their food and walked out, walking towards the green truck.

"Where's your bot?" Charlie asked, and a large metal form appeared behind me. I smiled, patting his leg, and I looked towards Charlie again. He stood away, standing in front of Max as he started at the large military bot behind me.

"That's no boxing bot." he said, and I nodded, crossing my arms and cocking a hip. Charlie likened it to Bailey when she was in one of her moods.

"Got a problem with it? I can try to find someone else who can help." I asked, and I turned to walk away.

"Wait, that's not what I meant." Charlie said, and I turned back around, my face blank and void of emotion.

"Come on into the truck." Charlie said, and he lowered the platform for Atlas. The bot stepped up, stumbling slightly as his powered drained even more.

[I need to charge soon.] he said ,and Ipatted him again, nodding. They walked further into the truck, seeing Atom sitting on his charge pad.

"The only problem I have is Atom needs somewhere to go while your bot is charging." Charlie said, and I growled slightly, glaring at him through my hair.

"His name is Atlas. ATLAS." She said, and Charlie held his hands up, backing off slightly.

"Ok. Atlas can charge, but where is Atom going to go?" he asked, and Max looked at Atom as I looked around the small inside of the truck.

"Can we jerry rig something to make him stay in the back of the truck?" I asked, pointing at the workbench and the various straps and metal pieces left everywhere.

"I guess." Charlie said, and he went over to Atom, unplugging him and turning him on. I gasped, dropping to my knees as a new presence slammed through my feeble defenses around my mind.

{whereami whereismax whyisthereanewbot whoisthegirl arewefighting howcanimakemyboyproud?} a new light male metallic voice slammed into my mind, wrecking my thoughts and almost severing my tie to Atlas.

I didn't realize I was screaming aloud until someone shook me by my shoulder hard enough to give me whiplash.

"ALEX!" someone yelled, but the voice inside of my head drowned everything out until it sounded like I was underwater.

{whyisthegirlscreaming whyaretheyshakingher whathappenedtoher whyistheotherbotryingtohurtm e whereismyboy whereismax whereismax whereismax whereismax} the voice continued. It sounded like a child talking and talking. I realized then that no one else could hear it.

[ALEXANDRIA YOU NEED TO COCENTRATE ON MY VOICE LISTEN TO ME AND WE CAN BOTH BLOCK HIM OUT] said a thin voice underneath the child's voice, and I latched onto it. I didn't want to drown inside my own mind. A feeling of a plug being pulled out and draining of water as the voice slowly faded behind iron thick walls. I blinked, looking away from the new bot that had snared my mind. Atom stared back at me, his blue gaze rivaling Atlas' own. I tore my gaze away, looking dazedly at Charlie who was the same height as me. I squinted, confused; wasn't Charlie almost a foot taller than me?

"Alex? Are you ok now?" Charlie asked, his strong hands on my shoulders. I nodded, feeling drunk; was this was feeling drunk felt like? I was so confused. Atlas bumped into me, reminding me of my solid link to sanity. My walls never wavered while he was around.

"Get….get Atom out of my sight. Please, Charlie. Take him outside. With Max. Max…." I said, and Charlie moved too fast for my still taxed systems to compensate for. Atom clanked past me, almost touching me; I shrank away from his touch like it would kill me.

And until I got control over myself, it probably would.

"What the hell happened there, Alex?" he asked me as I shakily got to my feet, watching as he moved Atlas until he was charging on the seat Atom just left. I sat on a bed I found, letting my weight rest heavily like I just discovered gravity.

"I…am not like you, Charlie. No, I'm not an alien. I am a normal human girl. I was experimented on by the government. They found me on the side of the road. I was dead for 15 minutes. Don't remember a damn thing." I said, and Atlas watched me, motioning me over slightly. I sat on his leg, his arm encircling my waist to steady me. Charlie stayed quiet as I took a breath.

"They put a chip in my brain that connects me to Atlas. I was to be their prototype. The one person who can control a robot. Can you imagine the possibilities?" I said, laughing slightly as the world spun again. I tightened my grip on Atlas as the dizzy spell passed.

"They had me for a while. The days blurred together. We finally escaped. Ended up in your boy's backyard. And you know the rest." I said, and Charlie shook his head, watching Atom and Max interacting outside.

"Why did you freak out when I turned Atom on?" he asked, and I glanced at Atom. He was copying Max's moves down to the very microsecond it took for Max to move.

"Your bot? Atom?" I said, and Atlas tightened his grip on me and I cuddled with his shoulder, ignoring how uncomfortable it was.

"Somehow, I connected with him. As in I was able to understand him in my head. He drowned Atlas out. He is like a child. And he certainly cares for Max." I said, and Charlie ran a hand through his own short hair, looking between Max and myself.

"Well, that's a likely story." He said, and a small voice piped up from outside.

"It's the truth." Max said, and I looked at Atom, shrinking away from his gaze. I could feel him trying to tug his way back in. Atlas wasn't having any of it.

"Well, this will make things most interesting now won't they?" he asked, and he motioned for Max to come in with Atom.


	4. Brace for Impact

**A/N: My first original chapter. I am crossing my fingers that the original author likes it along with you guys. Unto the chapter!**

* * *

I paced back and forth in front of Atlas. I wasn't tired and Atlas was recharging. Max and Charlie were in the cabin. Our group of three humans and two robots were heading back towards Tallet's gym. Atom was shut down and sitting in a rough harness connected to the back of the truck near the door.

The truck hit a bump but I stayed upright. I convinced Charlie to let me stay in the back of the truck so I could keep Atlas calm when he was done recharging. I knew Atlas wasn't that battle-hungry but I didn't want him smashing Atom to pieces. I barely convinced him to shut down while Atom was still awake.

Another bump. This time I jostled a bit and fell towards Atlas. I landed in his lap and decided to just stay there. I looked out the one window and was surprised to see it was early night. _Where did the time go? _I asked myself. I laid my head on Atlas' shoulder and closed my eyes, not caring about the stiffness. I was actually starting to get used to it.

Fans started up and I heard hydraulics activating.

[Alexandra? What are you doing back here?] I heard Atlas ask.

"Waiting for you to wake up," I replied. Atlas shifted and sat up a bit more. He moved me up and kept his arms on me. I smiled lightly and closed my eyes again. The soft rumble of his insides lulled me to sleep as they usually did.

"Alex? Alex wake up. We're here." I opened my eyes and stared up into Charlie's. Atlas roused himself from his standby and set me down. I stretched and helped Charlie unstrap both Atlas and Atom. He then helped me out of the truck with Atlas following.

"Charlie, who's that?" A woman wearing a black shirt in jeans walked from the building. Her black hair was back in its usual sloppy bun and she was staring at me and Atlas. I felt him stiffen slightly.

"Easy," I muttered. He only slightly relaxed.

"Bailey, This is Alex and Atlas. Alex and Atlas, this is Bailey." Charlie pointed to each group/person when saying their names. I nodded towards Bailey and smiled.

"Hey," she said skeptically. Max stepped out from the truck yawning. He blinked his eyes several times then walked towards Atom.

"You ready? I have to activate Atom to get him inside," Max said. I braced myself and felt Atlas do the same. I nodded curtly watching as Max activated Atom. The strangest thing happened.

{Sorry about that. I was just excited to see Max after nine months.} My jaw dropped about ten feet and Atlas' eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," I muttered. Max looked to me.

"What?"

"Atom doesn't sound like a five year old on a sugar rush," I replied. Atlas nodded once.

"Eh-hem. What do you mean Atom doesn't sound like a five year old on a sugar rush?" I looked towards Bailey and stared. Everyone waited in tense silence.

"I have a connection to Atlas," I finally said. "I was legally dead for fifteen minutes and was tested on by the military. When I awoke they told me about the connection. The first time Atom was activated in front of me I connected with him as well. He was talking at an extremely fast pace about what was happening. Atlas and I had to create a barrier against him so I wouldn't go crazy. Just now I heard him again only he wasn't talking as fast." Bailey stared for a minute then opened her mouth.

"And no, I don't remember anything from before being legally dead." She immediately closed it. Charlie walked past us with Atom and Max in tow.

"We have to find that girl a fight," he told Bailey. "We're helping her until she gets back on her feet." Bailey nodded and motioned for me to follow. Atlas and I did and she led us to a bare bedroom. It had a bed, a dresser, and a plush chair.

"Well, this is our spare bedroom. Sorry it's not much." I looked towards Bailey and smiled.

"It's fine, thank you." She smiled back the walked off to her own bedroom. I walked into my room and shut the door after Atlas followed. He sat down in the chair and followed me with his eyes. I sat on the bed and hugged myself, thinking about what happened in the past while.

I thought about waking up that one day in that wretched place. I thought about the safety I felt when I found my connection with Atlas. I thought about our escape. About Max finding and helping us. About hearing Atom's voice in my head when he was activated. And about my missing memory. I know I was dead but I wanted to know about my past. I wanted to know about my parents and friends. I wanted to know about my hobbies and interests. I wanted to know about myself. I wanted to know.

[Alexandra.] I looked up at Atlas. He was staring worriedly at me. I sighed.

"I'm fine Atlas." He didn't look convinced.

[No you're not. What's bothering you?] I stared into Atlas' eyes. He glared back.

"I want to know about my past." I whimpered. Tears were ready to break free. He extended his arms and I walked into them. He set me on his lap as he usually did and I cried. I cried for a good five minutes. When I was done Atlas' chest armor was almost soaked. I giggled a bit and wiped it off. I yawned and Atlas stood up holding me bridal style. He set me carefully in the bed and covered me with the blanket. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Time for training!" I whipped my eyes open and glared into Charlie's hazel eyes.

"Thank you for that cheerful awakening," I mumbled. As soon as he turned his back to leave the room I chucked a pillow at him. He paused in the doorway.

"I will get back at you for that." I rolled my eyes at the 'threat' and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I checked the dresser and saw clothes in it. I shut the door, made sure Atlas would stay off, and changed. It was a simple white shirt and well fitting jeans. I grabbed the combat boots that the base gave me and threw them on then activated Atlas.

"Time for training," I repeated from Charlie. Atlas stood up and followed me out of the room. In the middle of the main gym Atom was already training with Charlie. Charlie was only running him through drills. Atlas watched from a distance to learn some of the stuff while Bailey walked up behind me. She handed me a few ponytail holders.

"It's probably going to be difficult training with that long of hair," she said with a smile. "Would you like me to put it in a shortened braid?" I nodded with my own smile and sat on the step just below Bailey. We spent a good ten minutes watching the boys and Atom train and braiding my hair. When we were done my hair reached to my shoulders instead of my waist.

"I gotta get that cut." Bailey nodded with a chuckle. Charlie was in the middle of a break and Max was playing around with Atom's shadow mode.

"Why don't you practice more dance moves?" Charlie suggested. Max looked at him with a 'really?' look. I had to chuckle at that. Atlas was right behind me as I walked towards Charlie.

"You ready?" he asked. I looked towards Atlas then nodded.

"Yep." Charlie stood up and threw his towel on the table he was leaning on. He set his water bottle down next to it and pushed off, walking towards the area him and Atom were training in. I told Atlas to stand where Charlie wanted him to.

"Ok. I don't know if you have a shadow mode but I think you'll be able to copy what I do," Charlie said. "Here's the most simple thing you have to know. Your defensive stance." Charlie demonstrated by bending his knees slightly, leaning back on his right foot, and lifting his fists up to protect his face. Atlas stared for ten seconds then copied the stance.

"Nice," Charlie commented. "You know what? I just noticed I'm talking to a robot. Yet it seems to understand what I'm saying." Atlas stiffened in his stance along with me. Max chuckled a bit but continued to play around with Atom.

"Anyway," Charlie and Atlas trained for a good many hours. Atom joined in at one point and Max and I tussled in the boxing ring.

"Why are you fighting a girl four years older than you?" his father asked at one point.

"Because that means he's allowed to hit me," I replied while he said, "Because it means I'm allowed to hit her." Everyone, including the two robots, laughed. Well the robots made a laughing motion. After our tussle we watched Charlie continue to train both Atom and Atlas.

About six hours later Charlie and Bailey left to get lunch for our group. Max and I hung out with the bots.

"What does Atom think about?" Max asked out of nowhere. I looked at him in surprise.

"Well, one things for sure. He's very fond of you. He asked a few questions at first but then started repeating 'where is Max'. It actually got quite annoying." Max chuckled and I shot a look at Atom. He just shrugged making me laugh.

"We should check their moves," Max said.

"And how are you suggesting we do that?" I asked.

"Have them spar against each other." Max saw the surprised and worried look on my face. "Unless you don't want to," he quickly said.

[I'm alright with it.] Atlas told me.

{I won't hit him that hard.} Atom said. I laughed a bit at that and at the glare Atlas gave him.

"Alright. Let's do it." Max smiled and hopped from the edge of the ring we were sitting on. He walked towards Atom and put him in shadow mode. They jumped onto the little edge, lifted the ropes, and quickly ducked in.

"You sure the ring will hold 'em?" I asked.

"No," Max said.

"Great." I directed Atlas to do the same. The bots stood in their corners and waited for instructions. As soon as we each finished pep-talking our bots we jumped out of the ring. I grabbed a rock from a group by my feet and chucked it at the bell mounted on the wall. It hit it causing it to ring.

"Nice," Max laughed. He threw the headset on and directed Atom to advance towards Atlas. I told Atlas to do the same. The bots circled each other. Then I saw Max mutter something and Atoms hand fly out.

"Dodge left." I said. Atlas heard me easily because of our bond. Atoms hand came out again.

"Dodge right." It continued on forever. Each bot throwing punches, each bot dodging, no hits landing. After about ten minutes Atlas finally got a hit in. Atom only reeled a step then countered.

"Back step." Atlas did but Atom was ready. He sent out another shot and it hit Atlas right in the stomach.

"Oof!" I reeled back and clutched my stomach, gasping for breath. Max saw me and stopped. Atlas looked towards me with extreme worry as I gasped for breath.

[Alexandra, are you alright?] I looked towards Atlas.

"I'm fine." I had just gotten my breath back.

"No you aren't. I remember from two days ago. You muttered 'that's new' and then pulled a stick out of Atlas' leg. You can feel his pain, can't you?" I stared at the now twelve year old with surprise. The two robots stared at me.

"How did you guess?" I whispered.

"Two new things called observation and common sense."

"What's new about common sense and observation?" a female voice said. I spun around with Max and stared at Bailey and Charlie. Max started to say something but I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Nothing," I replied for him. Charlie raised an eyebrow and tossed us our food. I looked at Max's hamburger and my burrito.

"Switch," we said at the same time. Charlie and Bailey laughed while we switched. We ate over small talk.

"Now. Why were Atom and Atlas in the ring?" Bailey asked.

"We were sparring." Max said. I nodded with my full mouth.

"And why did you double over as soon as Atlas was hit Alex?" I froze in the middle of taking a bite and slowly turned my head towards her.

"You saw that?" I whispered. She nodded.

"About the last two minutes. Atom being hit, then Atlas, then you doubling over, then Max guessing why you did that." Charlie said. Max and I stared at each other. We all finished our meal when Charlie stood up.

"Great news. I got you a fight." I looked at him in surprise.

"Really? Already?"

"Yep. We just need to train you how to take a hit."

"I can take a hit. I just wasn't ready." Charlie looked at me then at Atom. I knew what was going to happen and braced for impact. I heard metal hitting metal but only a slight nudge on my stomach.

"Told ya. Atlas don't knock Atom out." Atlas froze in the middle of pulling his fist back. He looked towards me and grumbled but still hit Atom in the stomach.

"You, my friend, have eyes in the back of your head," Charlie said.

"Not exactly. But I do technically have four eyes." He raised an eyebrow at that.

"You can see through Atlas' eyes?" Max guessed. I nodded.

"Mhm." We continued to spar and train the bots throughout the day. Max and Charlie controlled Atom, I controlled Atlas, and Bailey fixed any 'accidental' injuries. After about the fifth injury in ten minutes she said,

"I think you guys are purposely hurting each other." Charlie and Max acted casual while I didn't even look at her.

"That answers that." We continued to train until eight at night. No one was hungry so we all went to bed without supper. Atlas and Atom charged next to each other and I slept alone in my room. I went to bed anticipating the fight that would happen in three days.


	5. Christmas Tree

**A/N: And how are the peoples of this planet liking it? I am fairly proud of that last chapter but I haven't gotten word from the original author yet. I've looked everywhere and couldn't find Zeus' height so I guessed like twelve feet. Don't want Atlas taller than Zeus. Now, unto the chapter!**

* * *

The next three days flew by with incredible speed. Much to Atlas' displeasure Charlie and I have been practicing how many hits I could take. I could take an impressive amount and only needed a minute or so of rest.

Bailey and I had gone to get my hair cut the day before the fight. The stylists stared at my hair in surprise but immediately went to work. It must have been shocking and funny when they snipped of a good foot and a half of hair in one snip because Bailey couldn't stop laughing. Just after she stopped laughing they finished. Yeah; she laughed that long.

We drove back to the gym in mocking silence, Bailey shaking in silent laughter. I was extremely tempted to throw something at her but after she showed me the picture she took I burst out laughing and could barely stop. Max and Charlie playfully hitting me upside the head brought me out of it.

Today was the day of the fight. We were driving to the Crash Palace where the fight would take place. Atlas and Atom were charging in the back. The group of four got down on their hands and knees and installed a second charging area.

I sat between Charlie and Max and stared out the windshield. Many possibilities flashed through my imagination. I forced myself to not think about the worst, smashing it into a deep and dark corner of my mind. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes for a bit. Next thing I knew Charlie was shaking both me and Max awake.

"Fight time. Let's get the bots out and find Finn." I shook my head and brushed my fingers through my wild hair. I jumped out behind Max and walked to the back of the truck. Charlie already had it open and was getting Atom out. I jumped in and unplugged Atlas. His eyes slowly started glowing and I smacked him upside the head so he would wake up faster.

[What was that for?] he asked.

"You wake up too slow." He huffed slightly and I turned around and stepped out of the truck with a smirk. A black man with short hair and a simple black shirt and jeans on came walking over. He smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Well who do we have here? Did Charlie pick up another lost soul?" he teased. I snorted and rolled my eyes. He smiled brighter and Charlie jumped from the truck. He grabbed the man's hand and did a man hug.

"Finn! How's it going?" he said.

"Good, good. Now who's this?" Finn asked pointing to me.

"This is the newbie doing an undercard."

"Atlas? This is his owner?"

"Yep," I replied for Charlie. Atlas was out of the truck and made sure he stood his full height behind me. His dark green armor blended in with the night, his aqua blue eyes staring daggers at Finn. I noticed the man's eyes flick back and forth between Atom and Atlas.

"They have the same...uh..." he couldn't finish.

"Eyes? Yeah we've noticed," Charlie said. Finn continued to study Atlas. His face looked like a humans but it was obviously more robotical. Upon closer inspection it seemed a mask could slide from its face and cover the bottom half of the face. Its hands had five fingers and a fairly large palm. Its feet looked like they were combat boots. It stood at a menacing eight and a half feet unlike Atom who stood about seven or eight.

"Well girlie, welcome to the Crash Palace," Finn said. Charlie closed the trucks back and led, along with Finn, the two young adults and two bots towards the back entrance.

Many heads turned and shouts turned to whispers as Atom walked in. Atlas towering over him brought even more whispers. Them having the same eyes brought stares and rapid hushed discussions. The girl with the Kenton group brought plain ol' stares. Finn jumped onto the stage in front of the fight board and riled the crowd up.

"Alright everyone. I got bets on The People's Champion Atom and a newcomer Atlas!" Money flew into the air as people threw their bets at Finn. Charlie stayed and laughed at the sight then led our group to our table. As we walked a sudden fearful thought flashed across my mind. _What if Atlas is hit by an uppercut? _

[If I see it coming I'll temporarily cut our bond.]

"What!?" I said it loud but only the group heard me over the racket. I missed a step and fell forward but overcorrected. I ended up falling backwards into Atlas' waiting palm. He gently set me back on my feet and we continued walking. _If you do that and are knocked out how are we going to re-establish the connection? _I wailed in my thoughts. Atlas let off a feeling of hopelessness.

[I don't know. But I won't see you hurt.] I waited until we got to the table, allowing Atlas to think he won, and spun around. My face was right in his and he flinched slightly.

"If you cut that connection I will personally run into that ring and slap you awake. And with the ability to borrow strength, senses, and so-on so-forth you know I'll be able to. Got it?" By the end of the threat I was snarling and spitting in the robots face. He was taken aback but he knew I was worried.

[We'll see.] I growled but lowered back to the bottom of my feet. I paced for the rest of the ten minutes. Atom and Atlas conversed over boxing moves. My brain only processed small bits of the softly spoken mechanical words. Charlie pushed off the table and cleared his throat in front of me. I froze and slowly looked up at him.

"Yes?" I lightly growled.

"Time to go," he told me. I motioned to Atlas who got up with Atom in tow. We walked towards a ring and as we neared the screams intensified. Atlas and I cringed at the sound but soon got used to it.

"Ladies and gentleman, let me welcome you to tonight's fight! We have a newbie against an oldie, an oldie against a newbie. Let me introduce to you first, the bot with a killer uppercut and a murderous glare. Let me introduce you to Kill Sight!" The crowd roared louder than thought possible.

A bot the same size as Atlas walked down the 'catwalk'. He sported green, red, and silver colors; I thought of Christmas right away. His face was slashed with scars and cuts that showed his worth. His eyes were an impassive red that seemed to intensify as they spotted Atlas. A mechanical threat reached both Atlas and I's ears.

"I'll scrap you, tin can." Atlas and I looked at each other and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help the small smirk that crossed my face.

"Opposing him is a newcomer. His stance screams 'calm down', his eyes scream 'you just try it'. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Atlas!" Charlie nodded to me and we walked up. Atom stayed behind with Max as Charlie led both me and Atlas. We reached the platform and waited for it to rise. Atlas and I stared ahead, not even acknowledging the crowds existence.

The platform came to a stop and the chains moved aside. Atlas and I ducked under and I settled him in his corner.

"You ready?" I muttered.

[As much as I could be.] Atlas sighed. I smiled to cheer him up and was already tensing my body against the upcoming barrage.

"Don't worry. I'll take my anger out on Christmas Tree over there." I pointed to the opposing bot and Atlas smiled. His fight protocols activated his face mask which slid down silently. I patted Atlas knee and walked over to the still laughing Charlie Kenton.

"What?" Charlie looked at me and snorted before answering.

"Nice nickname. Christmas Tree, genius." He snorted again before sliding under the chain perimeter. I followed with a smile and pulled out our decoy headset. I turned it on and threw it on my head.

"Can you hear me?" I said.

[Loud and clear Captain.] I chuckled at that. The headset was actually a mic and the speaker was next to Atlas audio receptor.

"Crash Palace! Are you ready to rumble!" The loudest roar yet answered Finn. A bell rang and the fight began.

"Advance," I said.

[Really? I thought we were supposed to relax in the corner.]

"Just keep your head in the game." I still chuckled lightly at his sarcasm. Christmas Tree threw a right punch and Atlas easily dodged, answering with his own right cross. It hit smack dab in the bots jaw and Atlas took advantage of the pause. He rushed forward and I told him to continue a left-right-left sequence. Christmas Tree was now in a corner and I told Atlas to dodge. He did easily and continued his streak.

At the very end, as Atlas was winding up for the finishing blow, Christmas Tree snuck a powerful right uppercut in. Both Atlas and I reeled back. Ringing filled my ears and my vision swam. I vaguely heard Finn saying it looked like I had just taken that hit but I clearly made out Christmas Tree's snide remark.

"Tin can." Atlas replied back in the robotic language.

"Christmas Tree." I barely made out the other bot stiffen as my vision swam harder.

"Right uppercut." I whispered. Atlas happily sent out the punch. I was able to stay up long enough to hear that we one when my mind finally gave up. My vision swam one last time and a huge wave of black flooded over me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay quick decision. Instead of making a whole new chapter I'm just adding on. Sorry it's been forever. I'm struggling through my first case of Writers Block and I have another story so, yeah. Also, I fixed my embarrassing mistake of calling Finn Flynn. Eeeks. Anyway, hope you like this addition!**

* * *

"Is she gonna be alright?" The voice was worried but I couldn't place it. Lights were shining just outside my eyelids causing my body to close them tighter.

"I think she's awake." I placed that voice as Max. It was a bit easier seeing as I was more awake.

"You're right." It was the first voice and I finally recognised it was Charlie's. Opening my eyes I saw a Charlie and Max leaning over me along with Atom and Atlas. Well, actually Atom was trying to calm the frantic Atlas. His mechanical noises were roughly translated by my pounding head. Finn was also looking at me; he was the one with the flashlight.

"You alright there kiddo?" he asked. I nodded and pushed myself up, Charlie and Max helping me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. My head was still spinning and the sudden blood rush didn't help. Not one bit. Atlas reacted massively to my voice and froze in the middle of his pacing. _Wow, pacing. That's a very human like thing to do in front of Finn. And Atom, trying to him calm down. You two are going to make people suspicious if you aren't careful._

{Shouldn't have said the careful part.} Just as Atom spoke Atlas exploded into a full blown rant fueled by his worry.

[Careful! You're the one who passed out from an uppercut only I should've felt and you're telling me to be _CAREFUL!_] I blocked him out as he continued his very human-like rant. I smiled at how much his personality had grown in the few days that we have been free. My thoughts travelled down that dark road causing capped fear to slowly rise up. I wondered if that general was blowing up homes or just doing so discretely.

Before I could go farther down that road Finn handed the winning money to me, said goodbye to Charlie and Max, and walked off. Coming back to the present I still heard Atlas rambling in the background.

"Alright, let's get going." Charlie then stood and grabbed me under the arm. With his help I was able to get to my wobbly feet. Atlas, seeming to have finally run out of fuel, stopped his rant and helped me by letting me grab hold of him and use him as balance. Our little group left the empty arena and walked towards the familiar truck. Being my tired and groggy self I went straight towards the cabin with Max.

"Charlie, all you need to do is plug Atlas in. He'll shut himself down." I shot Atlas a look that said he better. Charlie chuckled lightly upon seeing my look and bowed his head lightly.

"As you wish, m'lady." I snorted at that and jumped in after Max who was full blown laughing. I hit him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up." He just laughed harder. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the window, already feeling tired. Charlie jumped in and started the long drive back to Tallet's Gym.

* * *

**A/N: Again I know it's short. Sorry! I'm falling asleep while writing this and the Writer's Block is making it hard to squeeze these words out of my weakened brain. Ugh. Anyway, nighty-night!**


End file.
